Recovery
by Warehouseaddict
Summary: She has always dealt with everything alone, what happens when she doesn't have to gina is struggling to cope with the effects of the death curse, what happens when help comes from an unlikely place, will Regina let her walls down so Emma can help. Please feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tossing and turning, crying out again, Pain lancing through her body again like hot pokers being lay against her skin. God this curse was really something she thought to herself.

"The things I do for you Miss Swan" she mumbled weakly under her breath because as much as she hated to admit it she lifted that curse today as much for Emma as she did for Henry.

Then a timid knock came at her bedroom door bringing her out of her reverie

"Mom?" Henry called out. Gritting her teeth she replied

"Yes Henry darling what is it" her voice sounding pained even to her ears

" Mom are your okay I heard you yelling" she could hear the fear and nervousness in Henrys voice. Taking a deep breath she mustered up as much strength and lightness into her voice as she could manage

" Yes Henry I'm quite alright I just stubbed my toe on the side of the bed"

" O, Okay then goodnight Mom and thanks for saving Emma and Mary Margret"

" Your welcome Henry, goodnight darling" with that she lay back on the bed as once again pain tore though her, she bit her lip hard until she began to taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth to prevent herself from crying out so as not to alarm Henry anymore.

—

Henry stood on the other side of his Moms door listening to the muffled groaning coming from the other side of the door, he new something wasn't right and talking to his mother had just confirmed his thoughts, quietly creeping down the stairs he lifted his coat and backpack and headed for the door he had to get to Emma, she would know what to do, she could help his Mom.

Gently closing the door he began to run, he ran as fast as he could to get to Emma because despite everything Regina had done to the people of Storybrook and Emma, he still loved her and she was still his Mom.

—

As Emma curled up on the sofa with her hot chocolate she began to run over the events of the day, the queen of hearts tried and failed to rip her heart out and Regina absorbed a death curse in order to save her life, which of the two events was defiantly the most shocking.

Suddenly there was loud banging on her door, getting up she ran to the door, opening it she found a red faced Henry gasping for breath.

"Henry, Henry whats wrong whats happened?" Emma said pulling the boy inside

" its…its Mom something wrong, I think she is hurt….. I don't know how but I heard her screaming she came home and closed herself in her room…. Emma somethings wrong…. please you have to help her …please she saved your life….please" Henry gasped out as he began to sob.

" Hey kid its okay I will go and see your mom its alright I wont let anything happen to her, look you stay here with Mary Margret and I'll go and stay with your Mom I promise I wont leave until I find out what's wrong" she said calmly kissing Henry on the head, pulling him close

"Mary Margret… Mary Margret !" Emma called out

"Emma what is it whats wrong" Mary Margret came running out of her bedroom

" I'm fine but somethings wrong with Regina, I'm heading over there now to see if she is alright after everything she has done for us today I thinks its only fair, but I need you to look after Henry for me" Emma said releasing the sobbing boy into her arms.

" sure Emma, but please be careful we have no idea what she could be capable of especially if she isn't in her right frame of mind" Mary Margret replied wrapping her arms around Henry.

Nodding Emma kissed the top of Henrys head grabbing her phone and jacket she headed for the door.

—

Arriving at the door of Regina's house Emma didn't hesitate she walked on in and straight up the stairs leading to Regina's bedroom.

" Regina its Emma are you alright in there" Emma said as she knocked on the door, even from where she was she could heard the muffled cry from Regina

"Regina, if you don't answer me I'm coming in" then she heard a blood curdling scream from what she suspected to be Regina. Pulling the door open she found Regina writhing in her bed as pain lanced though her body then Regina let out another blood curdling scream. Wasting no time she rushed over to the Mayors bedside, kneeling down she grabbed Regina's hand.

"Regina…Regina its Emma are you okay…what happened….what can i do" Emma stammered


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grasping tight around the hand in hers Regina let out a whimper as pain continued to shoot though her every nerve ending. As the pain began subside she realised who's hand she was holding, quickly she released it and pulled away from Emma.

" Miss swan what the hell do you think your doing in my house" she said with as much acidity in her voice as she could muster. Sitting back on her heals Emma looked up at her and spoke

"I am hear because our son came banging on my door in tears because he was worried about you because he could hear you screaming from your room and quite frankly from what I just seen he had every right to be worried, what the hell has happened Regina"

" What do you mean Henry is at your house he is bed" she spoke looking at Emma in utter shock, getting out of bed Regina gingerly made her way towards Henrys' room opening the door she seen what she was already expecting an empty room.

Turning back towards her room she saw Emma standing in the doorway, mustering up as much strength as she could she said

" I can assure you Miss Swan, I am alright I am just currently working through the death spell that I absorbed for you and your Mother, but if you would kindly look after Henry for the rest of the week, so I can fully recover, Now get out of my house" with that she walked into the bedroom, when the pains began to start again, crying out she felt her knees buckle beneath her weight preparing for the inevitable pain as she hit the hard wood flooring of her bedroom, but was shocked when it didn't come instead she felt herself being lifted and carried over to the bed, as the pain began too increase she grasped for something to hold one to and once again found Emma's hand in hers, the pain continued to increase, biting her lip until she tasted the metallic tang of blood fighting the urge to scream, she had to show some sort of face she had an image to uphold,

She was shocked however when Emma pulled her bottom lip free from her teeth snapping " Stop being such a stubborn bitch, is your image of control really so important that you would rather chew thought your bottom lip then make a sound" just then a strong pain ran though Regina causing her to scream, as tears began to leak from her eyes, the as sudden as it started the pain began to ease. once again she pulled away from Emma moving to the other side of the bed.

As the tears began to flow faster she turned away from Emma, " Miss Swan please leave, I am just fine on my own I know what is happening so I just need to deal with it, I do not need and or want your help"

Emma was quite taken aback with just how stubbornly annoying Regina actually was

" _I mean she just suffered what looked to be the most horrendous pain a person could suffer and yet she still wanted to deal with it by herself"_ the blonde thought to herself , but Emma had made a promise and was not about to break it

" Well Madam Mayor, I promised our son that I would look after you and not leave you, so I am afraid you are stuck with me so why don't you start explain what is actually happening and what I can do to help instead of being so stubbornly narrow-minded in believing you have to deal with this alone after all as you kindly pointed out it's my fault you are like this in the first place" Emma said smiling cockily to herself.

" What… What do you mean you promised Henry….. I am a Queen for God sake I can deal with my own problems I don't need some sheriff and my son trying to fix them for me" Regina replied exasperated still not looking over at the blonde who was sitting on the opposite side of her bed

" Like it or not Regina I am staying so come on spill whats going on" Emma replied rolling her eyes.

" Miss Sawn I have had just about enough of this Shit get out of my house and don't come back until next week when you bring Henry Back" Regina spat with venom. Knowing she wasn't going to win, Emma got up and left the bedroom, but hell would freeze over before she would leave Regina alone to deal with this closing the door behind her she sat down in the hallway and braced herself for the long night ahead, because a long night it would will be until Reginas walls crumble enough to let her help.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Emma sat outside Regina's bedroom for the rest of the night and most of the morning, listening to Regina crying out. It took all her strength and resolve not to rush to her side but she knew she wouldn't be thanked and it would only cause Regina to pull further into herself, no she had to sit and wait Regina would come to her….. she hoped.

That's when she heard her, " Please….Please stop I can't take this, just let me die, it would be easier for everyone" at that moment all her will power and resolve crumbled away into nothing Emma jumped to her feet and rushed into Regina's room.

* * *

Regina was on her knees kneeling by the bed, her hair soaked with sweat, her body shaking as she tried desperately to hold herself up, tears running unguarded down her face.

Emma ran to her wrapping her arms around her taking her weight as Regina sagged into her. As the pain subsided Regina made no effort to move she just lay in Emma's arms Exhausted, turning her head to face her she said with as much bite as she could muster " I thought I told you to leave me alone Miss Swan"

Emma smiled back "you must know me by now Regina I was never leaving you here on your own and its just as well didn't really you look awful, please is there anything I can do for you because I'm not leaving so please just let me help you"

" Miss Swan there is nothing you can do I have to face this on my own just like I do everything else" Regina then began to pull out of Emma's arms but Emma wrapped her arms around her and lifted her on to the bed.

"Look Regina I know you've had to face more than you fair share of things alone in the past but I'm here now and you will not have to anymore. I'm going to look after you until this curse has worked its way though your system, so you might as well tell me what exactly is going on."

Regina Rolled her eyes but nodded knowing when she was beaten,

" Well Miss Swan the curse I absorbed was designed to kill, but my body is fighting it so I have to work my through each stage, The first stage as you probably have guessed is pain, second is Illness, then, Depression and then ….."

"Then what regina no time for you to get shy on me now" Emma smiled as she knew from reading what the last step in any curse removal was, it was designed to cause a person upmost discomfort.

Regina sighed, closing her eyes she whispered "Lust".

Emma smiled Regina Mills, Mayor of StoryBrook former Evil Queen, totally unflappable was embarrassed this was a sight to behold and she would have probably have relished in it if another wave of pain had not tore through Regina causing the older woman to arch up nearly toppling off the bed if Emma hadn't have caught her.

Emma held Regina close as the pain coursed through the Brunettes body, as the pain began to subside Emma lay Regina back onto the bed, pushing her matted, sweat soaked hair from her from her eyes. "Regina are you alright" the blonde asked concern evident in her words as she continued to run her fingers thought Regina's hair.

Regina opened her eyes slowly,

" I'm alright Miss Swan" she chocked out, Emma laughed

" Regina I think we are a little past the pleasantries call me Emma please" smiling down at the brunette. Looking up at Emma, Regina nodded weakly.

"So how long do each of these stages last anyway" Emma said lying back on the bed beside Regina. Regina shuffled over slightly to give Emma space. closing her eyes she sighed,

"each stage lasts around 24 hours from when the curse is first absorbed which was 4.00pm yesterday and I have no idea what time it is now" reaching for her phone Emma flicked it up,

"Its 3:00pm Regina you have one more hour." Regina sat up

"3.00pm really how long did you sit outside for ?" Regina said the shock evident in her voice

" _why would Emma wait around in case she needed her, wait needed her…. yes suppose I do need her but I will never tell her that"_ Regina though to herself.

"For around 10 or so hours" Emma admitted sheepishly

"Look Regina I didn't mean to leave you on your own for so long now but I was scared that if I pushed you, you would pull away and I didn't want you to do that because Henry needs you and if I pushed to hard you would cut yourself off from the ones who love and care about you"

Regina looked at Emma in shock "you sat there for 10 hours in case I needed someone" now it was Emma's turn to looked shocked

" Regina why would I not"

"Well lets face it if I dropped off the face of the earth nobody would really care"

"How can you say that, think of Henry he ran from your house to mine last night in tears because he was so worried about you"

"Really he did, I thought he rang you and you came to get him"

"No Regina he loves you he would do anything for you. Henry doesn't care about your past or what you did you proved to him today that your not that person anymore when you saved me"

Just as Regina began to reply pain once again overcame her, grabbing for Emma's hand she clamped her eyes shut as Pain set her every nerve ending on fire, she cried out as it peaked to a new level this also let her no this would be the last and worse one.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina as she continued to thrash around the bed as pain coursed through her body then as quickly as it started it stopped Regina went limp as her body relaxed Emma pulled her into her arms and place a gentle kiss on her head as Regina lent into her panting hard as she came around from the pain.

As Regina came round again she began to pull out of Emma's arm to sit back on the bed, looking up at Emma she smiled

"Thats first stage done, I would like it if you left now I would rather deal with part on my own" Emma cried out in exasperation falling back onto the bed

" Really Regina we have been over this I'm not leaving so you just need to deal with the fact I'm going to look after you because whether you like it or not you need someone to"

" I am perfectly fine on my own Miss Swan" Regina snapped back then a wave of nausea hit her, in a hurry to get out of bed Regina tripped and fell, she tried to get up again but it was to late and she was sick

Emma got off the bed and knelt down bedside her "Looks like it's working out well for you, this looking after yourself, doesn't it" then she got up and headed for the bathroom leaving Regina sitting hunched on the floor until her nausea passed.

Regina put her head in her hands and sighted it was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Entering the bathroom Emma began to fill the large bathtub once filled she walked back into the bedroom and found Regina still on the floor with her head in her hands. Walking over to her she knelt down and scooped the small Brunette up in her arms, causing her to give a small shrike

"Emma what do you think you are doing, put me down at once" she snapped

"Well in case you didn't notice you were sick, so I ran you a bath and I was concerned you would struggle to make it there after last time" she replied smirking. Walking into the bathroom Emma set Regina down on the edge of the bath.

Suddenly another wave of nausea came over Regina, getting up she moved swiftly to the toilet and was sick again, Emma lent over her and held her hair back so she wasn't sick in it and began to run her hand up and down Reginas' back. When the nausea passed Regina sat back on her heals as Emma continued to hold her hair and rubbed her back.

"Thank you" Regina mumbled softly Emma knew this was a big thing for Regina, so just nodded, Flushing the toilet Emma helped Regina to stand and led her to the edge of the bath,

"I'll go and get you some Pyjamas or something comfortable to get changed into you just get comfortable" Emma smiled and left Regina in the bathroom.

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of the bath still reeling from what was happening,

"Why is she helping me?" Regina mumbled to herself as she began to unbutton her shirt,

"I mean all I've done is make her life miserable I caused her to grow up without her parents, I kept her away from Henry, Christ I nearly killed him trying to get rid of her" she continued to talk to her self as she removed her shirt and began to unbutton her slacks.

" Yet she still is helping me she believed me when no-one else did, she protected me when a mob tried to kill me"

Regina sat on the bath in nothing but her underwear when the realisation hit her,

"She wants Henry" rage coursed through Regina as she got up she grabbed her Robe off the back of the door and stalked into the bedroom in search of Emma, she had to get her out because there was not a chance Regina was giving her anymore ammunition in order to take Henry from her.

* * *

Emma walked into Regina's Large Dressing room, she began to open drawers in search of something comfortable for her. she finally found the drawer containing Pyjamas lifting out a pair, she then went in search of underwear finding what she needed she began to make her way out towards the bathroom when she saw Regina and she looked Pissed sighing she as she though to herself

"What _the hell have I done now, this women is actually impossible_ " Looking up to Regina she began to speak "Whats wrong Regina what could i have possibly done now to upset you? "

Regina's eyes widened, she didn't expect to be called out on her rage, quickly she composed herself "I know why you're here" her voice steady and sure in what she was saying, " you're trying to take Henry away, you're using this as an excuse to prove I can't look after him"

Now it was Emma's turn to get angry she threw her arms up in despair, "Are you Fucking Kidding me Regina, I don't want to take Henry away from you. You have raised him and looked after him for the last 10 years when couldn't you have given him more than I could ever imagined and her loves you he wants to stay with you he told me so himself, I am just here to help you. Have you never had someone look after you when you are sick, someone to hold you when it all gets to much, to tell you they love you…" Emma tailed off when she noticed the tears falling from Regina's Eyes. Looking up at Emma Regina shook her head "No Emma I've never had that, and anything I had close to that was ripped away from me by my mother"

"Regina i'm sorry I was just angry, it hurts me that you don't think that someone would care enough about you just to look after you without and hidden agenda Regina, I swear on Henrys life I just wanna look after you, no hidden motive I am doing this because I want to" the Emma engulfed Regina in a Massive hug and held her close.

Suddenly regina was feeling very exposed she was standing in nothing but a short robe with nothing but her underwear beneath it, pulling back from Emma she didn't make any eye contact " i…i…i'm going to take that bath now " she mumbled and took off towards the bath room.

* * *

Emma went to follow her, when her phone went off, remembering she had promised to call Henry back, she raced over to it

" Hey Kid" emma answered steeply

" mom you promised to call me back in the morning I was worried" fear evident in the boys voice

" yea, kid I'm sorry I forgot,"

" what wrong with my Mom,Emma"

" she just a little sick after absorbing the curse, but she will be alright in a few days I promise" Emma replied brightly

" I wanna talk to her"

" emmmm kid you can't Right now she's in the bath"

" I don't care please I wanna talk to my Mom Emma please" Emma knew Henry wouldn't relax until he spoke to Regina so she needed to man up and knock the door

" alright Henry just give me a minute"

" thanks mom"

getting up off the bed Emma walked over the door of the en suite and knocked gently

" Regina " Emma spoke timidly "Regina Henry is on the phone and he wants to talk to you can i come in please "

* * *

Regina was sitting lent over the toilet when she heard Emma speak, as she went to reply she was hit with another wave of nausea and she was sick, she could hear Emma mumble something on the other side of the door,

then the door open and she felt Emma pull her hair back from her face and run her hand up and down her back, Regina was shocked at just how comforting the feeling was, when the nausea finally passed she sat backed on her heels only for emma to hand her a glass of water and a towel,

" are you alright " Emma said continuing to rub her hand up and down her back, closing her eyes she nodded weakly

suddenly Emma removed her hand off her back causing her eyes to open in surprise, looking up she seen Emma standing up and turning to her and offering her hands to help her up,

Taking Emma's hands she pulled herself off the floor and into the blonde's arms.

* * *

Emma's arms wrapped securely around Regina ensure that the older women remained upright.

Gently Emma walked Regina backwards until she was able to sit in the edge the large bathtub. Pulling away Emma and sitting back on her heels, she continued to run her hands up and down Regina's arms.

" Are you okay to get in the bath or do you want me to stay? " Emma asked with sincerity in her voice

" As much as I would like to say I will be fine, I don't think I will be able to stand long enough to get into the bath on my own" Regina admitted looking away from Emma as a blush rose up over her face.


End file.
